She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: Jacob introduces Bella and Seth, upon which Seth imprints on her. A few years later, Seth still hasn't told Bella or the pack. When he sees her again, will Seth be able to hold back his feelings for her? How does Bella feel? What about the pack? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and anything familiar from the Twilight Novels belong to Stephaine Meyer and Summit. The title to the song "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" belongs to Justin Warfield and "Adam 12" Bravin and Perfect Kiss/Flawless Records and Geffen Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

**A/N: Due to the threat of being reported in the latest story I've been working on (apparently I'm in violation of the terms of agreement), I've been forced to fix all of my songfics so that I do not lose my account on . My apologies if any of you thought that this was an update of some sort, but it's not. ~EVK**

* * *

><p><strong>She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not<strong>

**SPOV**

I loved being a wolf, I felt so free in this unfamiliar form. I also hated what I am because it was the catalyst for dad's death. Leah has been miserable because she feels like it was her fault. Not only that, but she was angry because she now has Sam in her head and giving her orders. She didn't need to see his and Emily's relationship, through his mind or in person; she doesn't deserve any of this.

But still, Sam had once again ordered her to join the pack for the bonfire. I promised Leah that I wouldn't leave her for anything until she was ready to do this stuff on her own and ready to move on from Sam. So, here we were, getting everything set up for the bonfire with the rest of the pack, excluding Jacob, seeing as he was out in Forks getting his girl, Bella.

I was heading back over to Sam and Emily's to help with the last load of stuff to bring back when I heard Leah grumbling about Jacob and 'some paleface'. I was going to stop her and ask her what was wrong and possibly try to calm her down, but she kept walking away towards the tree line. I had a feeling that I would have to make a detour back home to get her a new set of clothes.

More talk was milling around about Jacob and his 'girl' when I got to Sam and Emily's house. "She may be a leech-lover, but I'd still tap that." That's Paul for you, always going for the next skirt in his path. Jared came out of the house with coolers in hand, laughing as he followed Paul to Sam's truck.

I was becoming eager to meet Jacob's girl, with all of the attention that was going to her. Emily was standing in the living room with extra blankets for the 'ground sitters', waiting for me. "This is the last of it Seth." She smiled at me as I approached to take the blankets from her. I returned her smile and rushed back outside so I could get a ride back with Paul and Jared.

We were pulling into the parking lot when I heard Paul whistling. "Damn! Swan has one fine ass!" Jared and I both followed his line of sight to see Jacob walking next to a girl. She was definitely a paleface; long dark hair, incredibly pale skin, she looked like your everyday average girl so I didn't see what the big deal was with everyone. Sure, she fell in love with a vampire, but there's no laws stating who you can and can't fall in love with. I say good for her; she found someone that she wanted to spend forever with, it's not every day that you find something like that. I didn't know the entire story or anything though, and I didn't want to know it. I definitely wanted to meet her though.

I jumped out of the back of the truck as soon as we stopped and quickly helped them unload everything and take it all to our location for the night. As soon as I dropped off what I got from Emily, I turned and ran back to meet up with Jacob and his girl. I smiled as I approached. "Hey Jacob!"

He smiled at me as I stopped in front of them. "Bella," He turned to the girl he had his arm draped around. "this is Seth, our newest member of the pack and youngest; he's Harry and Sue Clearwater's son." Jacob turned back to me as Bella met my eyes. Even though Jacob was still introducing us, I couldn't bother with caring. My world was shattering around me, the ground falling out from beneath my feet…and yet Bella was holding me in place, where I stood. I knew then that I would do anything, be anything for her that she needed me to be. I was drowning and Bella was the one that was keeping me breathing.

I came back to the reality around me to find Jacob telling us that we should head on over to the bonfire. I was relieved to find that Jacob didn't notice anything off when he introduced me and Bella. I knew what I had experienced was an imprinting to Bella. I knew that I should feel bad for imprinting on Jacob's girl, but I couldn't find it in me to be upset over it. My smile widened as I sneaked a peek at Bella walking next to me, Jacob walking along the other side of her. I could feel my heart swell up at the sight of the girl next to me; I was already falling in love with Bella and I knew close to nothing about her.

The bonfire went surprisingly well. I didn't show any indication of my imprinting on my Bella, and nobody became suspicious of me either. Throughout the bonfire, Bella seemed to get closer and closer to me as we listened to the legends. Jacob had chosen to sit with Embry and Quil and gave Bella the option to sit anywhere she wanted. I think he was hoping that she would choose to sit with him and his friends. I didn't influence her choice to sit next to me, but I _did_ choose to sit somewhere where there would be an empty space next to me.

Bella and I were sitting pretty close to the fire and even then, she seemed to be cold as she kept moving closer to me; we started off with a good foot between us. Eventually, Bella was snuggled into my side with my arm wrapped around her. I took note that Bella was beginning to doze off against my chest. I let her take a nap in my arms as I waited for the legend of imprinting; I wanted Bella to hear that one and decided to wake her when it came up.

She seemed to enjoy the imprint legend, as all girls did, and clung to me as she listened. I closed my eyes and listened to Billy tell the legend of imprinting and the beat of Bella's heart as it beat in tune with my own. It was truly a magical moment and I never wanted it to end.

The second Bella left my side to go home with Jacob, I felt the pain of being away from her jab and slice through my very being. I didn't want Bella to leave, and I _especially_ didn't want her leaving with Jacob. Just the sight of him placing his hand on her had a growl growing deep within my chest. I wondered if she felt the pain too, or if Jacob's hands felt wrong on her body to her. When she got home would she scrub her body where he had touched her? Would he kiss her when he walks her to the door? Would she even welcome it all? I needed to get away from everyone and just go home; now was not a good time for me to phase. I couldn't let the others know that I imprinted on Bella, if I let it slip, Jacob would know for sure and want to rip me apart.

I was home before mom or Leah and had time to myself to think everything over. It was still early, and mom and Leah wouldn't be home for a while, but I still went to my room; my only real thinking place where I couldn't keep my thoughts my own.

I laid across my too small bed, letting my legs hang over the end as I curled my toes into the fluffy, soft dark green carpet like a cat. Thinking of the softness of the carpet brought out the memory of Bella lying against my body at the bonfire; Bella was soft…she was really soft. I knew that I had to stop there, my mind was going way off track…I would go there later…maybe. But right now I wanted to think about the fact that I imprinted and what that would mean for me.

I know what I felt when I looked at Bella, there was no mistaking it for anything else; I had definitely imprinted on Bella. I could feel the pull of wanting to be with her…and I also felt the ache of not having her with me. I wondered if it would always feel like this. Would these feelings get worse? I would hate to know what that end of the deal would be like. I wondered if she could feel any of this too, or if it was just me. If she did feel any of what I'm feeling, would she think that it's all because of Jacob?

Even though I had just met her, I could tell that Jacob made her happy. I didn't want him touching my Bella, kissing her…being in her room with her until late into the night. I knew he did that all the time; it never bothered me before, now it made me so mad that I was on the edge of phasing.

I wanted to be the one touching Bella. I wanted to be the one kissing Bella. I wanted to be the one spending night after night in her room. The thought of me being in Jacob's place had me shaking in a completely different way. Images of Bella started flashing in my mind; her small pale hands gliding down my chest in a feather light touch, feeling my already overheated body. I closed my eyes and let my hand guide over my body, just as I imagined my Bella doing. I became lost in my fantasy of Bella and all I could see and feel was her. I could hear my breathing becoming labored and a low purr rise up from my chest as my imagination ran wild with images of my Bella all over my body. Everything was so vivid; I could have sworn that my Bella was really here with me. I was tempted to open my eyes and see if she was here but I didn't want this fantasy to disappear. I could feel Bella in this fantasy leaving hot open mouthed kisses down my stomach, fingers teasing the button of my cutoffs. I couldn't stop the release of her name from my lips as my breath hitched; I could see her crouched down, face level with the front of my cutoffs, grinning in the most sensual way, looking very much like the tigress that I knew she was. Oh God, I was ready to blow and I hadn't even touched myself let alone get my shorts off! That was all about to change as 'Fantasy Bella' started to unzip my cutoffs, her hand brushing against my aching cock. I had to bite my lip, trying not to growl; I didn't want to scare her away, even though I knew that she was just a fantasy. I was losing my mind and 'Fantasy Bella' was driving me crazy. My cutoffs were off and my cock was relieved only slightly. I let out a ragged breath when I felt her touching me, stroking me into oblivion. I was to the point of begging my Bella to finish me off when I felt her lips move up my shaft, leaving a blazing trail straight to the tip making me shudder from deep within. It wasn't long before her lips began moving further up, eventually meeting my own, her hand working my cock slowly as it leaked over, lubricating me for her. I felt her legs come up on either side of me as she straddled me, hovering over my cock. I wanted to plead and beg her; I needed her and wanted her…now. 'Fantasy Bella' gave me no warning as she sunk herself onto me, engulfing me within her liquid heat. It was then that I couldn't control myself and started pounding away into my Bella, losing control and growling. I was in a complete frenzy, my growls getting louder and louder as I got closer to reaching my orgasm, my Bella's name being growled out with every breath. I was on such a high; I was in need to release immediately. So it was no surprise when I finally came that I growled louder than I had before, "Mine! My Bella!" I heard her voice, a breathy whisper in my mind as she disappeared, "Yours, Seth."

With my great sense of smell and hearing I was happy to find that mom and Leah had yet to come back. I would never have been able to explain my outburst to either of them without them figuring out that I had imprinted on her.

That was three years ago. Bella had high-tailed it out of the state of Washington with intent to never come back. From what I heard, she was off trekking the world to find herself and to heal herself. I missed my Bella so much, but I'm happy that she's out to discover herself. It was painful as hell, having Bella away and I thought about her every second of the day and dreamt of her every night. I never even let the pack know about my imprinting on Bella or the fact that I was in pain because of being separated; I don't think that any of them even noticed. Then again, I was always able to keep my thoughts to myself.

Keeping my thoughts about Bella to myself had also stirred up a few problems for me with the pack too though. Most of the guys started hounding me about why I don't date or even check out other girls. They would spend days and days trying to set me up on dates and tried hooking me up with all of these girls, both from Forks and La Push. When they all figured out that I wasn't interested, they had come to the conclusion that I was gay. The guys had all started acting weird around me, not wanting to phase around me, and all of the imprints sympathized with me and had tried to get me to go shopping with them. The girls had even gone as far as to pull me aside to talk to me about their girly problems, none of which I wanted to know about. It all made me feel very uncomfortable and made me just want to leave La Push and Forks for the rest of my lonely life.

The pull of the imprint would get worse and worse and I could do nothing but to keep myself locked away in my room and fight myself from trying to rip out my own heart to make the pain go away. I knew that at one point Leah had started suspecting something going on with me, but she never questioned me and I was thankful for that. There were many nights that I would just stay up all night crying and Leah would be there for me, no questions asked, she was the greatest sister that anyone could ask for.

"Alright Mr. Emo Pants, get up." Leah came into my room and ripped the sheet that I had covering me right off of my body. "I'm not going to wait all night for you to get your ass up. You're obviously depressed and I haven't bothered asking what's bothering you, but damn it Seth! You need cheering up! We've got a bon fire to go to!"

"Go away Leah." I groaned. I really didn't want to get up and go anywhere. I didn't want to spend any time with the pack, it's not like it would make me feel any better. Now if Bella was with me, I'd feel one hundred percent better if I had Bella in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

I heard her give a great huff before she took hold of my ankle and jerked me off of the bed. "You're going whether you like it or not. Orders straight from Sam and you know how we both don't like those."

I pushed myself up from the floor and looked at her from over my shoulder, a deep, angry growl coming from deep within, making my entire body vibrate and causing Leah to jump back in surprise. "Fine! But I will not be doing this again."

I didn't really feel the need to much with getting dressed; my cutoffs were perfectly fine for one of these damn things. I was already out the door following Leah down to the beach. "Everything has already been set up, we've just been waiting for you to get up and join us."

I really didn't give two shits about whatever Leah was talking about; she was the one that pulled me away from my own pity party. I didn't need to be around the rest of my brothers and party only to be just as depressed, if not more than what I would be if I was by myself. Before long I could hear laughter through the music that was playing and the fire was creating shadows across the ground, reaching out towards my feet. I didn't even make it to the group of rowdy wolves when a scent that I hadn't smelled in forever hit me…her scent. _Bella. _I stopped for a split second as her scent washed over me like a warm blanket. A slight shiver ran down my spine before I moved on to follow Leah.

I wanted to approach her but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. Would I end up revealing everything to her as well as my pack brothers? Would Jake be pissed off at me? Would he end up forcing me into a fight? Would she even want me? Was she here for Jake? My mind was dizzying me with all of these questions, not to mention her amazing scent; it was a deadly combination for me.

I walked around a socialized with my brothers, trying to keep a distance between Bella and myself. Many of them expressed how happy they were to see me out and about other than patrolling; I could only muster up a small smile and nod. The pain of Bella's absence wasn't there anymore and I felt a fuck-ton happier now that she was only a few feet away from me.

I was standing with Paul and Jared, talking with the two of them. The three of us had become closer than we originally were, especially me and Paul, after he had imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel and she had ran off back to wherever she went to, leaving him here to live a life of pain. We had something in common in the missing imprint department, even though he was one of the guys that were trying to hook me up with every other girl that they knew or had a connection to. I was talking with the two of them when Bella stepped up to us with a big smile on her beautiful face. "Hey Jared, Paul," She paused for a split second as she tried to figure out who I was. "Seth? Is that you?"

The others smiled back and said hello when she acknowledged them. When she addressed me I could only chuckle lightly. "Yeah Bella, it's me."

Her face became pink with a light blush. "Look at you, all grown up!"

I brought my hand up to rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, all grown up." I didn't want this to be awkward and I didn't want to sound like I was an anti-social hermit that only came out because my sister forced me to. "You look great."

"Thanks Seth." She placed her hand on my arm for just a second before removing it. "I better finish up my rounds and say hi to everyone else. It was great to see you though." I watched with sad eyes as she turned and walked away from me.

"Christ! She's still hot!" Paul moaned as he watched her walk away. I saw Jared out of the corner of my eye nod his head in agreement. Neither noticed the emotions I was going through with Bella in my presence or when she walked away from me. "What a shame! If only I had imprinted on that delectable piece of ass!" I could hear my inner wolf laugh darkly. _If only he knew!_

A little bit later, after Paul's little wish upon an imprint, he left me and Jared. I didn't care where he was going and I didn't pay attention to where he said that he was going. Jared had taken his leave to go to Sam's side and chat with him for a bit, leaving me by myself.

I kept to the shadows after our little three man group dispersed and eventually made it past the tree line. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding; I was finally by myself. I could now sit back and think about Bella. I wondered how long she was planning to stay. I felt stupid that I didn't collect that little bit of information from her earlier when she stopped by me and the guys. What I really wanted to know was why she was back in Washington. It pissed me off to no end to think that she was just here for Jake. I wanted to rip him to shreds for having her heart for so long. It killed me to think that she loved him more than me.

I found myself in a small clearing, surrounded by trees, and all I wanted to do was hit something. The pain wasn't as bad as the bits of bark embedded in my fist. "Fuck!" I growled out in anger.

I heard a twig snap behind me and yet, I didn't bother to look behind me. I wasn't in the mood to face any of the pack and I was about to turn around and give them a piece of my mind. "Seth?" I could have sworn that my heart had stopped at the sound of her voice. I turned around to face her. "Is everything okay?" She sounded worried and I was afraid that I might have upset her.

"I'm fine Bella." I let my eyes rove over her body before meeting her eyes.

She smiled before she got a good look at my injured hand, then proceeded to frown. "What happened to your hand?"

I let out a sigh and lifted my hand. "I just…my hand ran into the tree." I knew it was a lame excuse, but I didn't want her to know that I was pissed off at our fucked up relationship or the imprint or what the fuck ever this was.

"Your hand ran into the tree huh?" She looked amused. "I have a hard time believing that someone like you, who's not clumsy, would run into a tree. Or let their hand run into a tree."

Damn. I knew it was a stupid excuse, but what else was I supposed to say? I mean, she had me all kinds of nervous and she wasn't even standing close to me. "Yeah, I've just been a little upset lately." I leaned back against the tree that I had hit and crossed my arms over my chest. "So, what's got you coming back to Washington? From what I had heard, you weren't planning on coming back."

There was that pretty blush again. "I uh, I just needed some time away from everything around here." She looked away from me, out into the trees. "I wasn't feeling too well while I was away. I thought it was just me being homesick. But eventually I figured out that what I was feeling so horrible about was that I was missing something else." I knew what she was missing this whole time, because it was the same thing for me. "You said that you were upset? Is it because of your imprint?"

It took me a minute to figure out what she had just asked. "Huh?"

"She's been away for a while, hasn't she?" Oh God! She couldn't have known. She couldn't possibly have known that I had imprinted on her, could she? "She's missed you too Seth." I couldn't believe what she was saying. "I just needed to be away from everything and figure it all out for a while."

"Wait. Bella you knew? How? What? What are you saying?" I knew it was all coming out as a big jumbled mess, but I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say.

She looked back at me. "Yes Seth, I knew that you imprinted on me. You were so young and I didn't know what was going on. I needed to get away to give you time and to kind of figure it out on my own. I needed to figure out what I wanted before I could come back. But I'm here for good now…" Her eyes swiveled down to her feet. "if you'll have me."

"Bella?"

Her eyes met mine once more as she took a step towards me. "I'm ready Seth. I'm ready for my forever with you. I'm ready to be with you. I'm already in love with you and I don't want to be away from you anymore. Please say that you want to be with me too." She finally came to stand in front of me, only mere inches. Her eyes had yet to leave mine.

"Yes Bella. I want to be with you too." I wanted to say more, but she stopped me when she pressed her lips to mine. The electric current running between us was almost enough to bring me to my knees. This was the moment that I had been waiting for for three years, and it was perfect. When she pulled away from me, I was left breathless. "I've waited so long for you Bella." I was dying to get my lips back on hers. I never wanted to stop kissing her.

"I've waited for you too Seth. I'm yours." I felt the light growl, almost purr like in my chest, before it sounded out for her to hear. "Please Seth, make me yours. I'm ready."

That was all that I needed to hear before I grabbed her up and captured her lips with my own. My hands found their way down to her thighs, holding her up to my body as she wrapped her legs around me. Our lips sliding apart against each other, our tongues meeting in between as we battle for dominance, becoming the hottest kiss in all of existence. Bliss, complete bliss was the only way to describe the moment.

I didn't know when we had come to rely on a tree to hold Bella up against me, or when my hands had come up under her shirt. I was going out of my mind with lust when I came to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra and that my hands were full of Bella and all of her perkiness. I couldn't hide the growl any longer, I was just so happy and so fucking turned on to have my imprint here and clinging to me. "Seth please! I can't wait, I need you now!" I could feel her rubbing against my hard cock that was straining painfully against my cutoffs. The growling in my chest became louder at her plea as I ripped her shirt from her body. Her gasp only egging me on as I latched my lips onto one of her perfectly soft, sweet breast. As soon as my teeth grazed the little hardened nipple, I felt her hands in my hair. "Seth! Now!" I had her shorts and panties off in a single rip before my shorts somehow fallen around my ankles. Capturing her lips with mine once more, I plunged into her, breaking away her innocence and sheathing myself within her, feeling her walls tighten around me in the most delicious way. I couldn't deny that she was tight, I was almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to fit, I mean I'm pretty big; bigger than the average human man. But somehow she was able to take all of me. We were perfect, fitting together like a puzzle piece.

"Bella!" I growled, burying my face into the side of her neck. I drank in her scent as I plunged into her tight heat repeatedly, taking her hard and fast. I couldn't stop myself and she seemed to be enjoying it more than what I had fantasized she would. Her nails dug deeper into my shoulders and anywhere else that she could reach as I took her completely, making us one being, her back moving against the tree as I fought with myself to mark her. My wolf urged me to mark her. I needed to mark her; I needed to mark her now. She whimpered when I pulled out of her and let her settle her feet upon the ground. "Hand and knees Bella." I pointed to the grassy area behind me.

She scrambled to get into position, the view was beautiful and perfect…just the way I wanted her. I got to my knees behind her before taking hold of her hips and pushing myself back into her, causing a yelp of surprise from Bella's beautiful lips and a growl from my own mouth as I ground my teeth together. I was losing my mind taking my mate. I was unable to stop as I moved against her, her ass moving back against me, our skin slapping together and echoing out into the forest that surrounded us. I was deeper than I had been before and I was so close but I needed my mate to come first. I wouldn't finish without her letting go first.

I pulled Bella's body up against my own, her back slick against my chest. One hand came up to cup her breast while the other hand moved down between her legs. I was begging my orgasm to hold off as my body jerked violently against her, within her. Before I knew what was happening, Bella was screaming my name and I was biting into her shoulder as we fell to the ground on our hands and knees, our orgasms running together. "Mine!" I growled through my marking. "My Bella! Mine!"

As we came down from our orgasms we both fell to one side, Bella curling up against me with my arms holding her securely to my body. I could see the shocked grey wolf of Paul not far from us in the forest and knew that it wouldn't be long before the others knew about our little tumble in the forest. I didn't care though. All I cared about was that I now had my imprint and she wasn't planning on going anywhere. My Bella was here with me and we were happy. I heard her sigh sleepily next to me. "Yours, My Seth."


End file.
